The present invention relates to a hot popcorn vending machine. In the prior art, vending machines which cook and dispense food products are known. However, applicant is unaware of any such device which includes all of the features and aspects of the present invention.
The following prior art is known to applicant:
U.S. Pat. No. 4,398,651 to Kumpfer teaches the concept of a coin operated device including storage for food products, a microwave oven, and a dispenser. However, the specific configuration and manner of control of the present invention is nowhere taught or suggested by Kumpfer.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,359,935 to Murray discloses the concept of a food cooking and dispensing apparatus which is designed to convey the food to a position where it is cooked and thereafter to dispense the food. However, the conveying structure and dispensing structure of Murray are different from the teachings of the present invention.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,428,280 to Williams, et al. discloses the concept of a cooking apparatus including a hopper for storing raw or precooked foodstuffs, a metering device designed to weigh a predetermined quantity of the foodstuffs, and a vibratory conveyor designed to move the foodstuff from the hopper to a cooking area with further means for finally dispensing the cooked foodstuffs. The present invention includes details of conveying, cooking and dispensing structure nowhere taught or suggested by Williams, et al.